


Fairytale Beginnings with An Original Character

by CaptainShade



Series: Fairytale Romance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Medical Discharge, Retired Military, Sam Winchester Cameo, Tiny bit of Angst, Trans Male Character, dean winchester cameo, mention of Castiel - Freeform, mention of Metatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: The second in the series, same as the first one only first-person and with the original character I have created for this series





	Fairytale Beginnings with An Original Character

I can remember, about a year ago, when the boys came back to the bunker with an angel propped over Sam’s shoulder. 

“Jasper!” Dean called from the stairs. “We’ve got a hurt friendly, get out here!”

Luckily, I had kept your hearing aids in, even though they weren’t supposed to be back for a while. I ran to the war room, expecting to see...anything except a teenager in a hot dog stand uniform. But, after a couple years of being a Army-medic-turned-hunter, I had come to learn that anything was possible. 

“What do I need to know?” They followed me into the infirmary, laying the kid down while I snapped on gloves. 

“He’s an angel tortured by Crowley, but we’re pretty sure he still has his grace.”

“Great. I just need to take care of him like a human then, and he can heal himself back up later.”

 

And a year later, I finally confessed my hopeless schoolkid crush on the angel--to myself, of course, telling anyone else was a recipe for disaster. 

It took a while for me to get to know him. He spent most of the first two months in the room the boys put him in, and then finally started to talk, still keeping to himself. Samandriel and I started watching movies in the Library every couple nights, and I were able to get closer to him in that time. 

At least, until a month later, when the angels fell. 

I sped back home after the “meteor shower” to find  the love of my life Samandriel crying and clutching at the ragged gashes on his back. The two of us spent the night together, curled up to each other, and then apart from tending to the wounds on his back, he didn’t talk to anyone for another few months. 

It was only two months ago that he left his room willingly again, and we both have been building our relationship back up since then. 

And then I had to feel real emotions, and fall in love with the guy. Who knew how he would feel about me having a crush on him? 

I already knew that he didn’t care about the fact that I’m trans, but accepting that and reciprocating a crush are completely different things. 

_ I am 27, a retired battlefield medic, and a hunter. I don’t have a  _ crush _ , for god’s sake.  _

I watched him snoring lightly on the couch, having fallen asleep to the Princess Bride. 

I  _ definitely _ had a crush.

* * *

 

_ What’s the worst that could happen? _

A week of anxiety later, and I decided to tell him. 

Hopefully, he would understand, and whether or not he actually liked me too, our relationship wouldn’t fall apart over something like this. 

_ I really hope he likes me _ .

It was another movie night, Bolt this time, and I was psyching myself up. And staring at him. Well, mostly staring, but that counted as psyching myself up too, right?

Samandriel glanced over at me and noticed that I was staring.  _ Oh god _ . Well, I wasn’t gonna back out now.  _ If I survived boot camp, I can survive rejection from a crush _ . 

“Hey, I need to tell you something,” I said, stiffly.  _ Oh god, voice is cracking.  _

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it, Jas?”

“I, uh, I think I like you.”

He looked even more confused for a moment. “I had assumed we were friends. Was I wrong?”

_ Oh shit! _ “No, no, sorry, that was a human thing.” I shook your head, trying to rephrase. “I like you in a romantic way, I think.”

His eyes widened-- _ oh god he’s so cute _ \--and he just stared at me. 

“Sandy? Did I break you?”

“You--you want to be in a relationship?” he whispered. “I understand that romantic relationships are very significant for humans, and I just--”

I shushed him with a finger on his lips.  _ Shouldn’t have done that, they’re so soft _ . “I’m completely sure. Do you want to, though?” I raised an eyebrow. “Don’t say yes just because you think it would make me feel better.” I took my finger away and waited for a response.

He smiled softly. “Jasper Andrew Reyes, I think I have loved you since the first time you checked on my wounds a year ago. I would like to start a romantic relationship with you.” I smiled back at him, and his voice turned unsure. “Is...This is the part where we kiss, right?”

I chuckled, blushing a little. “Yeah, in the movies at least. We don’t gotta, but…”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. Can you show me how?” 

The blush got hotter. “Aw man, this is straight out of a fanfiction. Just, lean in a little closer, close your eyes--now just stay put. I’m not the greatest at this either.”

I leaned in, trying not to lose my balance and fall off the couch, and pressed our lips together in a brief kiss.  _ They are, in fact, very soft _ . I pulled away after a second, and Samandriel’s eyes were still closed. 

And then the boys walked in. 

“What are you two kids doing?”

I jerked up to see the amused faces of the Winchester brothers. Floundering for any excuse, I finally just said, “There is no heterosexual explanation for this.” 

Samandriel’s eyes were finally open, staring at me in awe. 

Dean grinned widely. “Finally getting together, huh? Cas owes me fifty bucks.”

Sam was badly stifling his laughter. “Do you want us to leave you alone, or--”

“God, you two. We’ll leave.”

“I really liked that,” Samandriel finally chose to interject. “Can we kiss some more?”

“Yep, time to go!” The brothers didn’t even try to keep from laughing this time. “Come on, we can watch TV in my room.” 

Samandriel grabbed my hand as we stood up to leave, and I smiled again. 

Who knew. 

 


End file.
